The GSP Supremacy
by Ififall
Summary: GSP/Nick Diaz FanFiction. As Requested. Set before UFC 158. Georges ST Pierre's nightmare has come true. He's injured and can't fight for his belt. Can Nick support Georges when he really needs him?


A/N: As Requested. Slash. Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

GSP on the Silver-Screen. Living the dream, tearing guys apart while Nick Diaz watches from afar.

* * *

In the UFC, that was the way it had always been. Georges ST Pierre: The King of the MMA jungle. Until that mind-fucked day in training, when Georges got the injury. After talking to his camp, he called Nick.

"Georges it's nothing" Nick told him. Georges wanted to believe him. He wanted Nick to tell him that everything was gonna be okay. That the red hot raw pain inside his knee would disappear as soon as Nick walked though the door, but it didn't. Georges ST Pierre took a picture of his knee to show the training camp Medic. The Medic didn't like the look of it and sent Georges ST Pierre to the hospital. He called Nick. He got no call back. John Danaher and Dominick Cruz had to help him into the elevator. They took X rays and said it would take Two weeks for them to come back.

It was The worst Two weeks of George's life. The waiting, the pain digging in his asking, the days of laziness. The embarrassment of watching his knee get bigger and bigger. MMA Media were taking pictures of Georges everyday. A few day later he stopped going to the gym altogether. His parents visited him from Montreal. He could see the sadness in their eyes and he told them that there was nothing to worry about, but Georges was worried about his knee every second of everyday. He finally had something else to focus on when he had a visitor.

* * *

Nick Diaz came to his apartment in the dead of the night. Nothing unusual. Nick came in mobile phone in his hand, and a rucksack on his back. He said Hello to Georges with a nod. "The tests haven't come back yet" Georges said. "Cool" Nick said putting his rucksack down. "If I can't face Condit...I don't know..." Georges began. Nick turned up the volume on the TV. "Georges you don't know shit yet. Calm down" Nick said. He took his Jacket off and took a shower. He borrowed Georges' clothes and came out standing over Georges knee.

"How is it?" Nick asked. "Swollen. It hurts" Georges said. Georges fight against Carlos couldn't be cancelled. It couldn't be. What would people say about him? "What if people think I'm lying" Georges asked Nick. "That's fucking stupid" Nick said pulling a chair closer to Georges. "Don't listen to that shit" Nick said. "I'll just listen to you instead" Georges said. He leaned over and kissed Nick on the cheek before his leg buckled. Georges refused to be helped to bed, and he didn't want help getting changed. It took Georges over twenty minutes longer without help, but he didn't want Nick thinking any less of him. Georges moaned as Nick bent down to take his socks off.

"Nick I can do it" Georges ST Pierre told Nick.

* * *

"Georges I ain't waiting years" Nick said taking Georges' socks off and putting them in the hamper. Georges slid himself into bed and Nick turned the lights off. It was awkward. Nick wasn't going to ask and Georges didn't want to put his body through any strain just to keep Nick happy. Georges turned to face Nick's shadow in bed. "Nick I don't...you know...want you to feel like...you're here for nothing" Georges said. "You want something Georges?" Nick asked. "Your knee ain't fucked" Nick said, even though no-one knew for sure. Nick went under the covers and touched Georges knee with his fingers. It felt swollen, but it couldn't end Georges ST Pierre's career...could it?

Nick slid his hand down Georges' stomach and Georges used his good knee to move himself up and slid his trousers down. Georges could feel Nick's breath on his thighs. He grabbed the mattress as Nick's tongue tenderly touched his dick. His breaths became more jagged and his hand stroked Nick's neck. When Nick stopped, Georges pulled his trousers up and Nick went to the bathroom. Almost like clockwork Georges knee started to twinge. He turned away from the hallway light and waited for Nick so that he could ask him something.

* * *

"I get my results next week. Are you...do you want to come?" Georges asked. "Dunno" Nick said. Georges turned away from him and Nick paused before saying: "Yeah I'll show up"

That turned out to the first of Nick's lies.

* * *

The X-ray results came back. Nick was nowhere to be seen, but Georges had brought along Firas Zahabi and Dominick Cruz for support. Dr Davies closed the door and asked any of them, if they wanted something to eat or drink. All three of them refused. "Mr ST Pierre. The X rays have come back and I'm afraid it's not the best of news" Dr Davies said. Georges gulped. Dominick and Firas looked at the Doctor blankly. "Mr Pierre you've torn one of the main ligaments in your knee. You'll need surgery bed-rest, rehabilitation, etc, but the good news is, you're in good hands here" Dr Davies said.

"Surgery?" Georges asked. "I can't. I have a fight. With Carlos Condit...Firas tell him" Georges said looking at his coach.

"Georges calm down, this can be sorted, just listen to the doctor" Firas said. Georges did as Firas said, but the ACL tear sounded serious. Firas called Georges management and Georges management broke the news to the UFC. As the Television headlines broke the silence on Georges ST Pierre's injury. His Team-mates rallied round him. "Mate you're gonna be okay. Everyone understands" Dan Hardy said. "Yeah we're all behind you one hundred percent" Andy Ogle said. Georges thanked them and went back home to wallow.

Later on that evening Nick came to see him. Georges reluctantly opened the door. "Nick why are you here?" The Welterweight champion asked. "Why the fuck do you think Georges?" Nick asked. "Heard about your knee" He said. "Been happy? Been celebrating?" Georges asked Nick spitefully. Nick didn't know why Georges was bringing their rivalry up. "The ACL stuff sucks" Nick said. "How would you know Nick?" Georges asked. "You've never had an ACL injury. You weren't there at the hospital with me" Georges said.

* * *

"Georges I had other shit going on" Nick told him. "Shit that stopped you from being a friend. It's always the same excuse" Georges said. "It ain't an excuse. You've got all your fucking management and fucking PA's up your ass" Nick said. "You've got them. I'm here now" Nick walked closer to Georges, but Georges walked away from him. "When I needed you, you weren't there. So why have you popped up Nick? want to see if you can still get laid by a guy with an ACL tear?" Georges asked.

"Georges? What the fuck?" Nick asked.

"I know who my _real_ friends are Nick. You can't be called a friend. Not now. I want you to leave Nick" Georges said looking towards the door. Confused, Nick left. Georges called one person who he knew would listen to him. An hour later Carlos Condit arrived on Georges ST Pierre's doorstep.

* * *

"Sorry to hear about your ACL injury Georges" Condit said closing Georges's door.

"Nick said he was going to be with me at the hospital but..." Georges said, but Carlos interrupted him.

"Georges, you're Welterweight champ, you know better than to trust Nick Diaz. Every other word that comes out of his mouth is bullshit" Carlos said.

"I dunno...about Nick...I want to believe Nick's my friend but..." Georges ST Pierre said confused.

"It's okay Georges. Forget about Nick. I'm here for you" Carlos said rubbing Georges on the shoulder.


End file.
